


Sierra Burgess is a Nightmare

by Florence23



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, this was a gay movie lets be real, veronica is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence23/pseuds/Florence23
Summary: Veronica can't understand Sierra, but that's ok. No one can.





	Sierra Burgess is a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the movie really read as Veronica getting her heart broken because she's in love with Sierra, yet can't be with her because 1. Sierra likes Jamey, and 2. Sierra did some messed up stuff. In this essay I will-

She saw them walking up the steps to homecoming. She tried to pretend not to notice how happy Sierra was, but she couldn’t. Sierra was glowing, although, when wasn’t she?

Veronica had come to the realization earlier in the week, but it didn’t make it hurt less. Veronica was in love with Sierra Burgess, but she didn’t love her back.

It wasn’t fair, Veronica wanted to hate her for all the things that she did, but she couldn’t. Sierra shouldn’t be able to get away with any of this, Jamey deserved better. Hell, Veronica deserved better. Sierra Burgess was a nightmare, and yet Veronica didn’t want to stop dreaming.


End file.
